


Sammy's First Teddy Bear

by BubbleKingdom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleKingdom/pseuds/BubbleKingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets hurt after a case but doesn't want to worry his older brother. He finds comfort where he least expected to. (Sabriel) P.S There may be spoilers if you haven't seen season 5 yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's First Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I really wanted to write some simple Sam/Gabriel fluff because I think it's really cute and I just love this pairing and I wrote this a few weeks ago at like three in the morning and I remembered I had it and edited it and so yeah. I really hope you like it :)

Sam staggered as quickly as he could manage into the motel room’s washroom without crashing into anything. He really didn’t want to worry Dean, especially when he was already so concerned about the apocalypse and his little brothers body said to inevitably be ridden by Lucifer. So Sam getting injured in a simple salt and burn case shouldn’t be added onto Dean’s list of things to worry about anytime soon. 

He was in the washroom and Dean had probably already flopped down on the bed on his stomach and drifted off to sleep. Sam knows that everything Dean does is for him but sometimes his older brother needs to think about himself and not how to protect his little brother. 

Sam lifted up his shirt to see how much damage the spirit had caused when it picked him up and threw him into a bookcase. That usually wouldn’t hurt this much but he was thrown directly into the sharpest edge and it dug into his ribs in the position he was in that he was unable to move from while the spirit towered over him with a foot resting on Sam’s already damaged chest. The bruise was large but the darkest parts, where the bookshelf was digging into him, was on the upper side of his left rib cage but the light purple spread down much further. 

Letting out a sigh as he let his blue shirt fall back down his body, Sam took out a few painkillers from the medicine cabinet and swallowed them dry. Immediately regretting not taking the pills with any water due to the uncomfortable feeling now in his throat, he turned around to go try and undo that decision with a nice glass of water but when he turned around a small, blonde-haired man was standing in front of him. 

Sam jumped back and let out an inaudible yelp. “What are you doing here, Gabriel?” He winced when jumping back too quickly had reminded him of his injured chest.

“No hello?” He raised an eyebrow. “Manners, Sammy.” 

Sam glared at him when he used the nickname that was reserved for Sam by his older brother, the archangel turned pagan god had no right to use it, even if Sam couldn’t deny that he liked the way it rolled off the smaller man’s tongue in such a fluent way. “You turned me into a car, Gabriel. Manners kind of go out the window at this point.”

“Now, now.” The archangel coaxed as he moved closer to the much taller man reaching out for the hem of his shirt.  


“What are you doing?” Sam demanded as he batted the other man’s hand away. 

Gabriel tilted his head sideways and kissed his teeth in annoyance. “Whatever damage you and your idiot brother managed to do to yourselves again, I can fix.” The playful tone in the trickster’s voice was gone and was replaced with actual concern and he gave off that overprotective vibe that Sam always got from Dean. 

“I don’t want your help and why the hell would I believe even for a second, that you’re just trying to help me out of the goodness of your heart.” Sam paused for a second wondering if the angel even had a heart.

He rolled his eyes. “I know you’re in pain and we both know that you don’t hate me nearly as much as you pretend to.” 

This made the bigger man pause for a second. “And what did you base that assumption off of? The fact that I haven’t killed you yet?” Sam was bluffing and they both knew it, he had always found himself drawn to Gabriel in a strange way and this connection he felt between them had sometimes left Sam thinking about the man’s mouth, his body and even how he wanted to run his fingers through that long, blonde hair, but he wasn’t going to tell him that. 

Gabriel smirked like he knew something Sam didn’t and just silently moved closer to Sam until his hand was resting above the gigantic man’s shirt on his bruise. The hunter had accidently made eye contact with him and was too focused on how not to be too obvious about his feelings and not what the man was doing to him. “Oh, Sammy.” 

He was now utterly confused and looked for some hint to his answer in the trickster’s face but suddenly the pain in his body was gone, but the hand was still resting heavily on his chest. 

“Sam,” Gabriel started. 

“Yeah,” Sam said as he noticed his breathing getting uneven and heavier. 

Gabriel put on his signature mischievous smirk. “I can hear your thoughts.” 

Sam felt the color drain from his face completely and suddenly all the blood rushed back to his face and he was blushing redder than a school girl admitting her crush to the most popular kid in school. All the thoughts Sam ever had while the angel was there, he tried to remember them all. There was the time the trickster was sucking on a lollipop and Sam’s thoughts took a turn for the worse. Then there was when Gabriel was trapped in the holy fire and hundreds of bondage scenarios ran through the hunter’s mind. That was more than enough for Sam to want to lock himself away in an old, dingy motel room for the rest of his life. “Gabriel, I’m so sorry.” 

“Sammy, no need to apologize. I’m flattered really.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in a large hotel room that looked like it was out of a movie, knowing Gabriel, it probably was from a movie. There was a large window with a view of an unknown city in front and to the side a large, luxurious bed with white sheets. 

“What the hell? Where are we?” The hunter exclaimed. 

The archangel took his hand and led him to the bed sitting at the other end of the large room he then snapped his fingers and Sam’s jeans had been replaced with warm, fluffy, flannel pyjamas but he was still in his t-shirt that just showed off his abs and arms off so well it would be a crime, in Gabriel’s mind, to take that away from him. 

“Gabriel!” 

“Sam, it’s time to go to bed.” The angel’s voice resembled so much to a stern mother’s, it was scary. 

“I’m perfectly fine sleeping back at the motel with my brother and not with the man or trickster or angel or whatever the hell you are that tried to convince me to let the devil inside me” He protested. 

Gabriel frowned. “It sounds really dirty when you say it like that.” 

“Trust me. It sounds dirty no matter how you say it. I’ve tried.” 

Gabriel didn’t seem to like that very much and some sort of bell rang in the hunter’s head when he finally pieced together what was going on. 

“Hold on,” He started still carefully examining the face of the angel to see if he was wrong. “Do you like me?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Are you asking if I have a crush on you, like a thirteen year old girl?” 

Sam nodded his head with confidence. 

“Oh, well then the answer’s yes.” 

This made the taller man pause for a second and take in the information he was just given. “Then why want me to let your brother in?” 

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ground. “Couldn’t cope with the whole apocalypse thing, I made dumb decisions okay.” 

Sam looked around at the hotel room. “Did you bring me here to, you know —

“No!” Gabriel interrupted. “I brought you here to take care of you. I haven’t seen you sleep properly in a while and I think I can help.” 

“You’ve been watching me?” 

“Yes, I’m worried about you and I’m not going to stand by while I watch your own stupid need to save the world tear you apart.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “So what? You’re going to spoon me to sleep?” 

The angel smirked, snapped his fingers and then he was lying in the bed on his side, rubbing the space next to him as an invitation to the hunter. 

Every single instinct in Sam’s mind told him to stop and run out that door until he found where he was and could go back to Dean, but his body was exhausted and Gabriel actually might care about him and this could actually not end up like the time he trusted a demon. Despite his will to survive, he crawled into the bed next to Gabriel. 

He was sitting straight up against the headboard and was now confused about what to do; luckily the trickster had a fairly good idea. The smaller man wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and forced his body to lie down comfortably. Gabriel curled up into Sam’s chest and nuzzled his face into his neck. 

Sam let his arm wrap around his shoulders and his hand went up to run through Gabe’s perfect, soft, blonde hair. This made the trickster hum in improvement, the vibrations of which ran down Sam’s neck and through his bones. 

“You’re dreams are coming true, Sammy”

“What dreams?” Sam denied although he knew exactly what the other man was referring to. 

“I can read your mind, kiddo. No use in lying to me.” 

“Shut up, Gabe.” 

“Gabe?” The angel asked and for a second Sam thought he would disapprove of the nickname. “I like it.” 

Sam smiled and he pressed a kiss on the top of the angel’s head as he felt the fatigue sinking into him. 

“Goodnight, Sammy.” 

“Goodnight, Gabe.”

That was the first night in a long time where Sam felt like the world wasn’t going to end the next day. He could sleep well even with an ex-archangel turned pagan god sleeping soundly next to him; there must’ve been something truly wrong with him. It was hard to argue with the fact that sleeping next to Gabriel was like being five years old again and curling up with a teddy bear on a stormy night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please rate/review because I really like to hear feedback :)


End file.
